


I Wish You Could've Met Me

by PrinceSimon



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Oops, Open to Interpretation, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSimon/pseuds/PrinceSimon
Summary: Seven died due to the hands of Six.He followed her around until she met Mono.He sees their adventure, and ...he just wishes they could've known him.But he's already been forgotten.*one-shot*
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & The Runaway Kid & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & The Runaway Kid (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	I Wish You Could've Met Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to: I did this to procrastinate finishing the next chapter of E.N.D and this sucks.
> 
> You can read it if you want?

Seven didn’t want to be killed, I don’t think that would be in anyone’s list of goals to do in life. It hurt, knowing how close he had been to leaving the Maw. His whole life taken away…by one girl. He had seen her before, walking across a sea of shoes. Seeing her back then, he had been given hope, there was someone else who was actively trying to escape. Seven had thought that they could escape together if they ever met.

Instead she was the one who ended his life.

Cruel, that was what it was, Seven felt cursed, to be killed by the one he had been looking forward to meeting. He even offered her food.

In a way, Seven couldn’t blame her, he should’ve given up the moment he had been turned into a gnome by The Lady.

…

He followed her after his death, he wanted to know more about her. Wanted to see where he life took her, the one who survived no matter what they had to do.

She killed The Lady, she earned her power, and killed the guests. Brutally, without mercy or remorse. She had to, Seven supposed; he had died being to kind to people, she had not, and survived.

She left the Maw, and took a boat to an unknown location; Seven followed. He had never known a real life or a real location besides the Maw, anywhere he might have lived before had left his memory.

To a place called the Wilderness, close to a local known as the Pale City. She was captured soon after she found shore, her powers gone due to some unknown force. She didn’t say a word, she just picked up a music box, and began to play. She would play every day, all day, day after day, after day, after day- until Seven didn’t know if there even was a way out.

A boy came, from unknown places and unknown sorts. Seven was intrigued by him, fascinated. Mono-…that was his name. He learned that he was different than Six. He helped people, he didn’t leave them behind. He was warm and welcoming, in a world full of nightmares. He saved Six. He saved her. Six ran away but soon excepted her help…

yet…she only did it when she saw no other was to progress without him. She only did it to further help herself. Seven suddenly didn’t know anymore.

He could only watch.

Six used Mono again and again, Mono saved Six again and again. Mono seemed to feel a real bond between them, and Six was good at acting.

Uncanny really. Seven knew better, he knew what Six did. Six would never keep this going on forever.

Seven desperately hoped Mono would see it, or that Six was actually being genuine.

He was rooting for Mono, he felt compassion in him, and in a world like this, the one thing he thought was unnecessary now felt necessary.

Hope. Mono embodied that.

He wished with everything in his heart that they both survived together, and that Six would learn compassion and hope too.

Six was taken, yet this time, Seven didn’t follow her. He stayed with Mono. He couldn’t leave him, even if Mono never knew he was here.

Seven loved both Mono and Six, he would have to trust Six was okay, like Mono was.

He watched Mono traverse the city, and almost save Six before a man with a hat stopped him.

Seven felt so scared when Mono was being chased. The man was walking so slow, yet it felt so threatening. Seven almost buckled over when Mono escaped him, abeit injured.

He didn’t get much relief.

Mono had to face the man, and he defeated him. Seven felt all his hatred to the world collapse at that moment.

Seven saw Mono’s powers, so mysterious, and odd. Such a child with powers, it was absurd.

He entered the Signal Tower, only to find Six in a monsterous state. Seven wanted to puke beside Mono.

Mono smashed her music box, Seven didn’t know how he knew that would save her, but it did.

Yet…the look she gave Mono when he saved her…

She had no more use for him.

Seven could only watch.

He wanted to yell, to tell Mono to go ahead of her, to leave her behind.

…But his fate was set the moment he entered the tower.

Six even caught him, she even looked him in the eye, she smiled.

Seven then understood, surviving, but that wasn’t all. Pure evil. To survive, she could’ve left him after they escaped, she could’ve not pretended to catch him.

Yet she did.

A true antagonist of a story, he still couldn’t hate her, the world made her this way. The world was the true evil.

He watched both of them.

Six, moving on to other places, and new things, living and surviving in a world that hated them. Eventually returning to the Maw to sustain her hunger once more.

Mono growing up, warped in the signal tower. Seven wanted to help him, yet couldn’t. When he understood who Mono really was, he understood that some fates are worse than death. Gone was the hope and optimism. Mono would forever be stuck repeating the same events, again and again. Seven would sometimes talk to him, even though Mono would never hear.

Six would never know him.

Mono would never know him.

He was just another child already forgotten.

He wished they had gotten to know him, to see him, to be friends with him.

They would never know him.

…

Atleast he would know them.

Even if that was only a pathetic thought.


End file.
